From the document DE 199 55 116 A1, a control unit for controlling the drives of a patient support surface having electromotively adjustable components is known, which patient support surface is removable from an operating table column, said control unit comprising an energy supply, controlling means and a control panel. The control panel is integrated in a transport carriage for transporting the operating table support surface.
From the document DE 10 2007 062 200 A1, an operating table having a plurality of components which are adjustable by means of control elements is known. The state and/or the change of state of at least some of the control elements are sensed by sensors, the signals generated by the sensors being supplied to a processing device.
From the document DE 10 2005 054 230 A1, a method and a device for the bidirectional infrared data transmission between an operating table and a control panel are known. The operating table and the control panel are both users of an infrared data transmission and each comprises an infrared sender and an infrared receiver.
From the document DE 10 2005 054 223 A1, a device for adjusting an operating table is known, the operating table having an operating table column on which an adjustable patient support surface is removably mounted. The device comprises a control panel for the input of adjusting commands for adjusting components of the operating table. The adjusting commands can be transmitted from the control panel directly to the adjustable support surface.
From the document DE 10 2005 053 754 A1, a device for adjusting the patient support surface of an operating table is known, which comprises several segments that are adjustable relative to each other. At least some of the adjustable segments are connected to actuators which are controllable for adjusting the associated segments. The input device has means for inputting body part-related adjusting commands which are associated with the adjustment of the position of a body part or body section of a patient lying on the patient support surface.
However, for some operations it is desirable to restore a patient's position by a corresponding adjustment of the components of an operating table, which position had already been assumed by the patient before, in particular when this position had been established relatively elaborately by means of one or more control elements.